Falling all over again
by darkfandomworld
Summary: Sam and Dean haven't seen Castiel in almost 3 weeks, what will happens when he returns?
1. Chapter 1

**Falling All Over Again**

* * *

><p><strong>I will update with Chapter 2 and 3 as soon as I can, with school and chores I do not know how long it will take but I will try my best for them to be published within a week<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

We just got done with a hunt, another pagan god. Sammy and I were walking back to the Impala. "Dean?" Sam said timidly "are you okay? I looked at him and smiled "why wouldn't I be Sammy?" then got in the car. Sam got in after "well it's been almost 3 weeks since we've seen Cas and it's just…I know how much he means to you". "Well I'm fine" I said as I started the car. "It's not like I ever…never mind, let's just go find somewhere to crash for the night". We pulled out of the driveway of the pagan god's house, who knew two old people could be so cruel? We wanted to be out of state by dusk so we crossed the border of Washington into Massachusetts and found a motel to stay at for the night. When we got into our room Sam began researching the town on his computer and checking the most recent news to see if there was a case. I was on the bed drinking a beer watching TV. "You found anything Sammy?" I asked. "No not yet but there this…" Sam stopped dead in the middle of his sentence as he was looking towards me. His eyes went big as they looked behind me. "Sam...Sammy what's wrong?" I asked as I turned around to see what he was looking at even though I had an idea. I heard that way to familiar sound…the sound an angel makes when it enters a room. Even though I heard this sound and I was almost sure on who it was I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Honestly I didn't know whether to be happy or absolutely pissed when I saw who Sammy was staring at. "Cas?" I said as my eyes went wide, I didn't know whether to hug him or punch him in the face. "Hello Dean, Hello Sam" Castiel said with caution in his voice, not knowing how we would act about his return. "Where the hell have you been!" I said as Sam got up from his computer to join us across the room. "We have been looking all over for you Cas" Sam said "Dean even…" "The point is" I said cutting Sam off, no way I would let Sam tell Cas I was praying to him, even though Cas probably knew already. He most likely ignored them. "We did know what happened to you. We thought Crowley got to you!" I said. "I'm sorry Dean" Cas said with a break in his voice "I should have let you know where I was". "Hell yea you should of!" I said raising my voice a little. I wanted to be mad at Cas, I had every right to be, after he went to go find the angel tablet without us, working with Naomi and almost killing me than disappearing after. I should have been beyond the word pissed, but I can never really stay mad at Cas, not for long anyway. Yes I would ignore him for a while but than it would always go back to the way it was before. So after him disappearing, again, for 3 weeks I should have knocked him out right there, but I couldn't, not again anyways. He's Cas, I could never completely shut him out or hurt him even if he wanted me to. So I calmed down a little, took a deep, shaky breath and said "Can you at least explain why we haven't seen you in almost 3 weeks". Cas looked unsure at first, like he couldn't decide if he could tell us, or maybe he didn't want to tell us. But that look was dismissed and replaced with that look Cas gets when he's sad and sorry for what he has done. "Of course" he said after what had seemed like forever. He heaved a long sigh and said "I was in Heaven". "I thought you said you could never go back there?" Sam said with curiosity lingering in his voice. "I was planning on that" Cas responded "but…there were some things that I had to take care of, I hope you can forgive me". I looked at Sam and he gave me a look saying it was my decision, my choice if we forgive Cas or not. I looked back at Cas and said with all my strength to stay mad at him, even though it was wavering, "Why should we? After everything that has happened" Cas moved his gaze to the floor "I understand that you're upset, you have a reason.." "reasons" I said holding my ground. Cas sighed heavily "reasons to be, but…please Dean, I'm sorry". There was a deafening silence that seemed to last eternity. What was I supposed to say now? I wanted so bad to be furious with Cas, but I couldn't hold myself to it.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it! I worked very hard and I personally think this is the best FanFic I have ever wrote. Chapters 2 and 3 will be out within a week I hope!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Falling All Over Again**

* * *

><p><span><strong>I<strong>** will have chapter 3 out hopefully by Monday. Sorry I took so long with this chapter. I hope you all like it!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

I wanted to say that we couldn't forgive Cas, that he had gone too far this time. But Sammy and I both knew that we couldn't do that. So when Cas looked back towards me I said "We forgive you Cas". Cas's eyes gleamed with happiness and his mouth curved into the shape of a smile. "Thank you Dean" He said. I responded with a smile "So Sammy you said this town was clean, nothing that seems like our kind of crazy?" "Well actually I think I may have found something but I'm not sure" Sam said as he was walking back to his computer. He pulled up a couple of links and pointed to about four obituaries. "You see these people have no connection to each other and all died in different areas of town" Sam started off "But they all died on the same day and the same way, suicide". "Why does this seem like our kind of crazy?" I asked, "Well I just thought it seemed weird that they all committed suicide on the same day" Sam said. "I agree with Sam, this does seem a little odd" Cas replied "We should check it out". "Alright" I said "We'll check it out, Cas you still got your F.B.I badge?" Cas pulled out his F.B.I badge from his trench coat pocket "Yes I do" then put it back in. "Alright" I said "let's go. We pulled up to the first suicide victims family's house. Sam knocked on the door, a few moments later a young woman with short black hair and piercing brown eyes answered the door. "Hello, may I help you?" she asked while she was opening the door. "Good afternoon mam" said Sam "We're with the FBI". We all pulled out our badges to show her, Cas's badge was, like always, pulled out backwards. Sammy waited till I flipped his badge around than turned his attention back to the woman "are you Danny Whitlock's mother Tessa?" "Why yes I am" She replied "We'd like to ask you a few questions about Danny's death, if that's ok" I said. "Of course, come on in" She said with a sad smile on her face. "So why would the FBI want to get involved with a 16 year olds suicide story?" Tessa asked as she was sitting down while handing us a cup of water. "ummm…" I said looking to Sam for an answer "We umm….just like to check up on suicide victims family every now and then and just make sure that nothing else has happened" Sam finally said. "Oh well that's very considerate of them" Tessa said suspiciously. "Thank you mam, so like we said we just have a few questions to ask you" Cas said wanting to contribute to the investigation. Sam started off the question asking "So was anything out of the ordinary with Danny before he committed suicide?" "by out of the ordinary you mean depressed or anxiety ridden?" Tessa said "More like talking about demons, deal making, and the sound of hounds" Cas replied simply. Me and Sammy coughed awkwardly "What he means is" I continued to cover up the tension in the room "did Danny may have said anything about a person with black eyes or constantly hearing the sound of hounds barking?" Tessa started to look startled "No!" she replied almost defensively "why would you ask a thing like that?" All three of us looked at each other, trying to figure out what to say. Sam looked towards Tessa "Its…um…a sign of a mental disorder that usually ends in suicide". Tessa looked suspicious but finally responded "Well he did tell me something about this girl" "and what did he tell you about her?" Cas asked. Tessa scoffed "You wouldn't believe me if I told you" "Try us" I said trying to get her to tell us the information that we needed. She sighed "He…He said that she was a witch" Me, Sam, and Cas imminently sat up straight with startled looks on our faces "He said something about finding her with a spell book and strange ingredients". "Did he tell you her name?" I asked "I think her name was Ruby, I don't remember her last name" "That's quite alright mam" Cas said giving her a smile "Is there anything else that we should know?" Sam asked "Well she went to school with him, South Coast High" She said "and if I think of or find anything else you will be the first to know". "Thank you very much" Sam responded and with a smile she showed us out and we were on the road again. "So a witch did this?" I asked Sam. "It's possible, she said that Danny found Ruby with some sort of spell book and strange ingredients" Sam responded "Ingredients for a hex bag?" I asked "possibly" Cas exclaimed, he always wanted to help. "Is there any other possibilities?" he continued "A couple actually, I'll have to look into it when we get back to the motel" Sam responded. "Sounds good Sam, and what should I do?" "Why don't you just hang around, we'll tell you if we need you" I said. Cas got a sad look in his eyes "but I want to help" he responded. "Well we don't need your help right now" I replied harshly. Cas looked towards the ground "Fine" he said and in the blink of an eye, he was gone again.

* * *

><p><strong>Well theres chapter 2 for you guys. I worked really hard on it so I hope its good! Hoped you guys enjoyed<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Falling Back Down Again**

* * *

><p><strong>Well like I said heres chapter 3. Shit starts going here so be prepared for feels! I hope you guys like my story so far, its been really fun to write!<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

"Damn it" I said to Sam "he's gone" "well you were a bit hard on him Dean" Sam replied looking towards me. "Why shouldn't I be!" I said returning his look "after all he has put us through?" "You have to think about what he has been through to Dean" Sam said calmly while turning his head back to the road "I mean, the whole Naomi thing really wasn't his fault, she was controlling him" Dean heaved a sigh "Ok I get that, but still what about all the other things he's done? Disappearing with the Angel Tablet, working with Crowley, Metatron…" "Cas didn't have the full side of the story in any of those situations and you know that Dean" Sam said cutting me off. "Cas was tricked into thinking he was doing the right thing…why can't you see that?" " I mean yes, Cas has left us alone more times than once" Sam continued "but maybe he had a reason, I mean Heaven does…did have their problems to, you should know that better than anyone". I thought this over in my mind for what seemed like forever. Sammy was right, I was a total dick to Cas. "You're right Sammy" I responded with an exhausted tone "Damn I really screwed up" Sam had an expression on his face that almost seemed like sympathy "it's alright Dean, next time we see Cas you can explain everything". Suddenly my heart felt heavy, like extreme sadness and anxiety had settled on me. Why am I feeling this way? I mean it was just Cas, we always fight, but this time different, why? "Let's just find Ruby, you find out where she lives?" I asked looking at the road with a stern look, which I had no idea I was giving. Sam looked at me with concern than to the papers in his lap "um…take a left on the next road up here and she lives in the first house on the right". We reached the house, we went up to the door and Sam knocked. A girl matching the description that Tessa gave us answered the door. "Hello, can I help you?" she asked with a confused look on her face. "Yes actually" I asked " are you Ruby?" "Who wants to know?" She responded, crossing her arms and getting a serious look on her face. We pulled out our badges "The FBI" Sam responded. Ruby's eyes went wide and she swallowed nervously . "Why do you look so nervous? If you are Ruby you couldn't have done anything, right?" I said. Her face regained the control that it possessed moments before. "Yea I'm ruby" she said crossing her arms and curving her lips into a smirk "why does the FBI want to know?" Her Blonde hair and sensitive blue eyes almost made her look innocent, like she couldn't harm anyone or anything, but her facial expression and body language said otherwise. "The FBI is looking into the case of 4 suicides and we understand that you went to school with one of the victims" Sam said "Does the name Danny Whitlock ring a bell?" Once again Ruby's face radiated with fear, but she quickly composed herself "I had a few classes with him, but what does have to do with his suicide, suicide means killing yourself, not someone else killing them". "You're right, this does probably seem like an unnecessary investigation" I responded "but we just want to tie up the last few details before we close the case". "So you said you went to school with Danny" Sam stated trying to get back on track "can you describe your relationship with him?" Ruby sighed, clearly annoyed, "Well we weren't exactly best friends, but we weren't worst enemies either" Ruby responded " It was kind of neutral, we would say hi and smile when we saw each other but that was about it". "Alright" Sam said "we just have one more question and we will be out of your way, did Danny ever do anything to anyone, including you?" "what do you mean?" Ruby asked. "He means did he ever do anything to tick off anyone, including you" I stated. Ruby got a fiery look in her eyes, like she was remembering a enraging memory, but this time she didn't lose that expression "Yes he did, he did something to me". "What did he do?", Ruby got a sick twisted smile on her face "He got in my way". Me and Sammy both reached for our guns, because we could tell we were about to fight. But before we could even get our hands on our guns ruby's eyes turned black and before we knew it me and Sammy were slammed on the ground, knocking us both unconscious. When I came to I was in a dark empty room, I guessed it was a basement. Ruby and Sam weren't anywhere to be seen. "Sam!" I yelled, yanking at my chains that bound me to a pipe running up the wall that I was leaning against. "Sammy!" I yelled again "If you can hear me give me a sign. I got a sign, but it wasn't the one I was hoping before. What I heard was a loud, deep scream. That scream belonged to Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed, chapter 4 and 5 will be out by the latest next sunday (10-12-14). Hang on until then!<strong>


	4. Authors note

**Authors Note**

* * *

><p>I am so sorry guys that I haven't updated in so long! I have been having family issues and other things coming up in my life. Also along with that I started school in August and the homework has not stopped. I will most definitely try to update as soon as I can though I can't promise that it will be soon, my schedule is crazy and I never know what is going to come up. Once again I'm so sorry for making you guys wait so long, I feel awful. I will try to get chapters 4 and 5 up as soon as I can. Thank you guys so much for being incredibly patient. I love you all!<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

**I am SOOOOO sorry I took so long to update guys. As I said in my authors note a lot of shit has been going down in my life. Chapter 5 will be out soon so enjoy this update!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

"SAMMY!" I yelled pulling on my chains again thinking that this time would be different. Again I heard his scream. "Shit" I think to myself "how am I gonna get out of here". I look around the room, trying to find something that would help me cut these damn chains off. The rooms seems to be pretty empty. It's a small square room, probably the basement, with brick walls and a concrete floor. Across the room right in front of me is a small stair case that leads to the only door in the room so it must be the way out. To the right of me is a table with weapons on it. Knifes, matches, and syringes, which she'll probably use to torture me. But if I could reach a knife on the table I can use it to cut these chains off. I tried somewhere around 10 times to reach the top of the table to get a knife and around 10 times I failed. I was about to try again when the door opened. I look to the door to see none other than Ruby. "Why hello Dean" she says. "Hello bitch" I respond laying back against the wall, I couldn't try to escape while she was in here. She walks closer "now is that anyway to talk to a lady?" when she reaches the table she picks up a knife and starts twirling it around in her hands "especially if that lady is a demon". She flashes her eyes black with a smile on her face. "If you keep that up I might have to ruin your pretty face". She walks away from the table with the knife in her hand and crouches down so she's eye level with me. "Or…" she says grabbing my face with her hand forcing me to look at her "I might just have to kill your precious Sammy". I get mad at her using my nickname for him "you don't call him Sammy and you won't touch a hair on his damn head" I take the opportunity to kick her in the leg to bring her down. When she falls she drops the knife. I pick it up right before ruby recovers and grabs me by my throat and pushes me up the wall. "That was not a very smart thing to do Winchester" she says. I was about to bring the knife around and stab her in stomach but my plan was interrupted by Ruby dropping me to the ground along with her. "What the hell?" I think. I look up to see what had happened…my breath catches in my throat and I swallow hard. "Cas…wha…what are you doing here?" Cas looks down at me and smiles "Hello Dean, I sensed you were in trouble so I came to help". "Well thanks Cas, I owe you one" I fake a smile so he thinks I'm ok. "So could you maybe help get these chains off of me?" I ask lifting up my arms to show him. "Of course" he responds. We get the chains off of me and I stand up "So did you check on Sammy first?" I ask him. He gets a sad look on his face, or is it just my imagination? He looks down at the ground and doesn't respond. "Cas…did you find Sam first?" I ask a little worried. He looks up to look me in the eyes "Yes I did". I start to feel less worried "well where is he? Is he outside the door?" I ask as I'm about to walk to the door. "Dean…" Cas says in a serious tone which stops me dead in my tracks. "I turn to face him, "I found Sam…but…" "No!" I scream cutting him off. I run out the door and turn down the hallway that the door brought me into. There only one room in this hallway so I run to it. I get to the room and I throw open the door. The room looks like the one I was in. I walk down the steps, "Sammy?" I ask as I walk in "you in here?" I get down the steps and start looking around the room. When I think he isn't in here I see a broken figure slumped against a dark corner. "Sam1?" I ask with more urgency in my voice as I run towards the figure. I get close enough to see who the broken figure belongs to. "SAMMY!" I say as a crouch down and out his face in my hands. My vision starts to get blurry from tears building up. I shake his head a little, hoping he would wake up. "SAMMM!" I scream. I put his face in my chest and I start to break down. I feel a hand on my shoulder, it's Cas "I'm sorry for your loss" he says, even his voice sounds a little shaky. 20 min later me and Cas walk out carrying Sam's body to the impala which was in the same place where we parked it in front of Ruby's house. Me and Cas put Sam in the backseat and I close the door. I turn to walk around to the driver's side when Cas puts his hand on my shoulder "Dean…I know Sam's loss is hard for you but please don't do anything drastic to bring him back. You know he wouldn't want you to do that" I turn to face him and give him one of my famous fake smiles. "Of course Cas" I turn away and get into the driver's seat. Cas gets into the passenger seat. I start the car and start driving to Bobby's.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go! I hope you guys are enjoying my story because i'm enjoying writing it. I will definitely try not to take as long with the next update as I did with this one. Im sorry again. Hope you guys enjoyed and see you in the next update! <strong>


End file.
